My OC for Legolas Oneshots
by VampireKnight009
Summary: I was not able to post it on Quizilla so I had to post it here! I hope it has everything required is there! If not, lemme know...


**Name **: Elara Storm

**Race :** Human

**Crush **: Legolas Greenleaf

**Appearance : **Dark brown hair, black eyes

**Occupation :** She is a Ranger.

**Skills :** She is a brilliant fighter with good skills with daggers and is an expert at sword fighting (as she was taught the art of sword fighting by Aragorn himself). She is also good in stealth-mode fighting, and has tremendous knowledge about the history of Middle Earth!

**History :** Her parents were ordinary folks living in Rohan. Elara was their only child but she really disliked living there, leading an adventure-less life. When she was 18, without letting anyone know, she left her parents with the intension of joining the Riders of Rohan. But fate had been cruel to her and the proud Men of Rohan did not offer her a place among them. Outraged, she left Rohan and as she wandered from place to place looking for adventures, she met Aragorn and the Rangers one day. She pleaded to them to be able to join them. They saw talent in her and took her in!

**Personality :** Often times, she seems mysterious to people, as she had learnt from Aragorn to never to show one's true self to strangers. But once acquainted, she becomes the crazy, cheery small sister of everyone. She loves joking around but when a serious situation arrives, she switches to serious-mode and people find it hard to believe she is the same Elara. She is extremely loyal to her friends and would even die for them if need arises. Her ability to always remain optimistic gives inspiration to others in grave times.

**How she got involved in the Fellowship :** With the help of Aragorn, over time Elara came in good terms with Gandalf, Lord Elrond and the others of Rivendell (though the elves have always been somewhat suspicious of her). Elara was there with Aragorn when he went to the Prancing Pony and helped rescue the hobbits… And when Elrond was choosing the Fellowship, Gandalf and Aragorn suggested her name. Elrond was at first against it but finally agreed.

**Family :** She had not seen her real family for almost a decade. For her, the fellow Rangers are family. Aragorn is like the caring elder brother. After joining the Fellowship, she finds family in the Members of the Fellowship.

**Likes :** Sword fighting, greenery, horses, moonlit nights and reading.

**Dislikes :** Being compared to men, called weak, orcs, insects, and the cold.

**Best friend :** Hard to believe but her best friend is Arget, her horse. When she left Rohan, Arget was all she had. Even on joining the Rangers, he was with her. She felt bad when she had to part with him when joining the Fellowship!

**What she thinks of –**

**Aragorn :** He is the elder brother Elara always wanted. She loves him and feels she owes him her life because without him, she would still be roaming about aimlessly. If she cannot find a solution to any problem, she always looks up for his help and guidance.

**Legolas :** Never thought she would be falling for an elf… but she did! Before his arrival, she thought elves were just pretty folks who thought too much about themselves! But Legolas completely changed that view! She likes him for his bravery, wit and even for the elvish ego! There's something about him that pulls her towards him – and she REALLY dislikes that feeling!

**Gandalf :** Whenever she is near the wizard, the child in her awakens and she likes to just gape at his magic tricks! But on a serious note, she has tremendous respect for him and admires his courage.

**Gimli :** Like the dwarf, she too finds it hard to cope up with elves! So naturally, they became great buddies. She really finds it amusing, the way Gimli goes crazy if someone tries to harm Elara… (though if someone ELSE showed so much worry, she would've been enraged)

**Frodo :** She holds high esteem for him, because being such a tiny thing, he carries such a great burden.

**Sam :** Elara never quite got to know him well. She admires his loyalty towards Frodo.

**Merry and Pippin :** Elara loves their company, joking around, doing nonsense! She thinks the Fellowship would've quite dull without them.

**Boromir :** Hated him, because he always regarded her to be weak. Even then, she thinks he didn't deserve to die, for he WAS very brave!


End file.
